


[DV]跳人仙

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 哥站街 有mob和哥描写 重口
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	[DV]跳人仙

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834943的联动

9月16日晚，第三起成年男性被不明杀害案件发生在五号街尽头的一条小巷。死者和前面两位一样，尸状惨烈难以辨认，似乎是被什么猛兽啃咬导致。而伤口坚定又显示出那是人留下的痕迹。悬而未决的连环杀人案使得一到夜晚这座小城就笼罩在一股莫可名状的恐怖气氛中。而你正是在这一时期见到了那个男人。  
这条街是唯一一处不会被死亡阴影波及的地方。也许是因为作为红灯区这里早就对某些事情司空见惯。那个蓝色眼睛的男人站在路灯下，似乎正等着什么人。他生的挺漂亮，和周围行色匆匆的客人以及搔首弄姿的娼妓比起来确实特别。你不想主动去邀请他，便刻意从他眼前走过给他暗示。果然，他伸手拉住了你。  
你有去处吗？他问。潜藏的意思不必再说明了。你摇摇头，反过来手指扣住他的手心。他指了指后巷，你知道那里比旅馆更受娼妓们的欢迎。随时随地便利快捷。你故意说，巷子可不太安全啊。  
他用手指挠你的手心，你害怕？  
如此艳遇确实有几分危险的味道。你说，但他勾住你的手指说，我可不会让你失望。  
你跟在他身后，走进巷口的阴影里。从明暗交界的部分开始，两个世界被分割开来。灯光照耀下的花街闪烁如昼，但巷子里冷冷清清，仅有来源不明的几处冷光将这儿照得不甚分明。原本巷子里应当几步就能撞见野合的客人和妓女的。但也许是因为那恐怖的案件，巷子里空无一人。陪伴你们的只有墙上的涂鸦。  
他领着你绕过一堆生虫的垃圾，轻车熟路，你知道你一定不是他带来的第一人。灯光让你不由得想到了他的眼睛，同样的冰蓝色。  
就这儿吧。他说。他找到一处灯光，在那下面站定。你靠着墙，刚刚站定他便上来吻你，这让你着实有些意外。你以为这种露水情缘的场合不会需要亲吻出席。但他吻着你，他嘴唇生得薄，小心地含着你的。然后那双手牵你的手去抚摸他。不出意料他穿着极为轻便，你没费什么劲就能探进他的衣服，把手放在他身体上。你的手向下伸去，探进他的裤子里。你勾住那裤边往下滑。全脱了吧，你说，我想看着你。  
他有些意外，蓝色眼睛转了一圈，说，没想到你的爱好还挺特殊。于是他照做，全然暴露在你身边。你用目光衡量着他，与他英俊的脸庞相称的身材，肌肉有力线条优美。如果裹上西装大衣也与任何普通男人无异，你很难想象为什么这样一个人会出现在这街区的路灯下。你又抚摸着他的身体。尽管他表情没有泄露多少，但抓紧你手臂的手指还是出卖了他的情动。你的手覆盖上他的下体，他发出一声呻吟。那里已经微微发硬。你抚慰了他几下，又将手伸向他身后。  
你在他会阴上轻轻按压着，让他整个人软在你身上。快点，他已经全然没有刚才的游刃有余，只是求着你，快些。  
你伸手去玩他的舌头，他含混不清地抱怨，最后轻轻咬了一下你的手指。你抽回来，我还以为你要吃了我。  
谁知道呢，他说，说不定我就是那个杀手，你是在和那个连环食人魔做爱呢。  
也许吧，你闭上眼，但不是我，是【你】在和他做爱呢。  
你不确定他是不是问了一句，谁？  
你闭着眼，看不见他嘴唇动了没。但很快都吞没在一声沉闷的响声里。  
你依旧闭着眼，滚烫的，腥气的，粘稠的，血液也好脑浆也好，全都溅到你脸上。有相当多的部分果然洒在了你眼睛处。一块湿热的肉贴上来，在你闭起的眼睑上游移了一圈，抹掉那些东西。你睁开眼看到那条舌头刚好把一块碎肉卷进口中。但丁又在你脸颊上舔了一下。你弟弟手里还提着食物所剩不多的脖子，却贪恋你脸上这点污秽。  
你又弄到我脸上了。你说。  
你这话听起来真香艳。他笑。  
他松手把尸体咚的一声扔在地上。拇指刮着你额头上的鲜血，递到你嘴唇边，你伸出舌尖舔舐，又将他整个指节含进去。让他觉得你实际上是在舔吮他的阴茎。你玩够了他的指头张开嘴让他拿出去，他将你抱起来剥你的裤子，学着你刚才的样子抚摸你自己。你背靠着墙，曲起腿，身子靠他支撑。他用手指按你的会阴，你喜欢我摸你这里，所以也这样摸你的客人？他问，我不知道你还跟我偷师啊，早知道我晚点出来，还挺想看你跟这小子搞，你说是你干他还是他干你，牺牲挺大啊老哥？  
比不上你敬业。你说着扫了一眼地上的尸体。但丁没有他细致，急匆匆地提枪上阵就捅进你屁股里。你骑在他的阴茎上，那玩意儿沉甸甸热腾腾卡在你身体里，戳到你舒服的地方。你当然不会告诉给但丁他其实有多满足你。你只需要他掐着你的腰跟狗似的动，那才符合他对你的认识。但丁确实这么做了。他令你战栗，手脚抱紧完全挂在他身上。你的性器摩擦着他粗糙的便宜衬衫，敏感和热度让你几乎发痛。垃圾的酸气和血腥臭灌进你鼻子里，一方面令你作呕，一方面你知道你硬的更甚。  
别发呆。但丁拍了一下你的屁股，掐住那两团软肉。他低头去啃你的乳头。你笑话他幼稚，跟没断奶的小孩似的。然后他用胡茬磨了磨那里，你叫出声。嘿，但丁得一分。他贼兮兮地笑。你想诅咒这混球却使不上力气。  
你脚尖堪堪够到地，只能抓紧但丁。你不在乎他身上会不会留下你的指痕。你捧住他的脸吻他，更像是一种宣泄的啃咬。那吻极认真极深情到带着血气。你现在心虚了？但丁笑着问。提醒你先前的那个吻。你知道的，你轻声，踌躇了一会儿才下定决心似的说，……如果你需要我只做你的婊子，我可以是的，但丁。  
但丁的眼中闪过一抹莫名的情绪，尽管他知道你都是故意说这些奇怪的屁话，但他还是被打动了那么一下。你已经是我的婊子了，他顺着往下说。把你抱起来让你的身体离开墙面彻底倒在他身上。你勾住他，感觉到他干得更深。你不由得叫出声，但丁，慢一些。  
晚饭要凉了。但丁不合时宜地提起那具尸体。你并不算瘦弱，但他现在一只手就可以把你完全举起，空出来那只手抚慰你的性器。你在他的手指和阴茎上颤抖。有这么舒服么老哥，他问，你都快把我咬射了。  
那就射粗来，你没意识到自己已经顾不上说话，在里面，不要拿出来，恩……  
这可是你说的，但丁装模作样的抱怨，每次事后你都翻脸耍赖，我就该给你录下来。  
不，你摇头，射进来，我说的但丁，我让你射进来。  
你实在没法拒绝但丁为你带来的快感，即使需要你放下脸面稍作恳求。你身体酸痛但也酥麻，但丁的每一下撞击都能让你轻飘飘地沉溺到欲海之中。你没法直接承认有时候你就是想要你弟弟的精液。  
好啦，他的声音依旧那样装腔作势，抵押着嗓子跟你咬耳朵，既然老哥大人这样拜托我，我也只能照做了。  
你感到他的精液灌进你的身体，你没有子宫，却恍惚生出一种真的要被干到怀孕的错觉。你不顾不管地叫出声。但丁抚慰着你的性器，你又扫了一眼地上的尸体，高潮抵达你，你无力地垂下手。但丁连忙用沾满精液的手接住你。和你交换了一个吻。  
但丁把你小心地放到地上让你站好。你就这样让他扶着愣了一会儿才回过神。他的眼神好像打量什么软绵绵的小猫小狗似的，又在你皱眉之前赶紧装作无事发生。  
他随手捡起一块布，你发现是那死人脱下的衬衫，穿在里边还算干净。他抹了抹你两腿之间，把流出来的精液擦掉。你吃饱了吗？你问。  
你觉得你脸上那点够吗。他反问。  
你吃吧，你示意。他窜到晚餐边上，蹲下来大口撕咬咀嚼，像一头真正的野兽。你呢？他鼓着脸问。  
我等会。你走到他身边靠着墙站定，被内射的饱足感替代了你的食欲。别装模作样的，喏接好。  
他丢过来一块东西，你接住，一条舌头，你刚才揉捏玩弄很久。但丁钟情于嘴唇，你却喜欢舌头。你将那条肉卷入腹中，的确是你精挑细选的食物。你又看了一眼那残缺的尸体，边上一枚蓝色的眼球，刚才你们做的时候就看到它就滚落到一边，血丝喷张，瞪着你。  
你走过去，抬起腿，然后一脚落下。  
END


End file.
